


since last that we parted

by humancorn



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Cute Kids, F/M, He's in his...40s?, Hekapoo Being a Little Shit, Kid Fic, Marco Diaz & Star Butterfly Friendship, Marco Stayed in Dimension X-103, Married Couple, Married Marco Diaz/Hekapoo, Old Marco Diaz, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Marco stays in Hekapoo's Dimension instead of returning home with Star in Running with Scissors. Decades later, he and Hekapoo are married and have 3 kids. Their oldest gets curious about meeting their grandparents and shenanigans ensue.





	since last that we parted

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is everyone reuniting/meeting Star & part 2 will be meeting Marco's parents. <3
> 
> I absolutely adore makanshoku / kyotemeru-arts' Markapoo child design (Heptus!), so I used his name here (because when I imagine Markapoo kids, I imagine Heptus). If you'd like to check them out, I'd highly recommend them! Their art is so pretty. https://kyotemeru-arts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Vitalis & Kal are my own creations, which, well, could be good or bad, depending. I've never written kidfic so here we go. :)

It had been decades since Marco had been on earth and he hadn’t regretted one second of it. His life here, after he’d gotten his own pair of dimensional scissors from Hekapoo, had been everything he’d ever wanted but had been too afraid to ask for on earth: adventures through hazardous lands, riding around with his best friend by his side, going where he wanted when he wanted and not caring about how dangerous it would be, because he knew he could handle it.  _ They  _ could handle it. With Hekapoo by his side, arms wrapped tight around his waist as he rode through the wastelands, he could do  _ anything _ . 

 

And then the kids happened. One, then two, and then three, all bundles of fire and fury running around the newly-expanded temple.  Marco became something akin to an otherworldly househusband, with Hekapoo bringing home the interdimensional bacon, so to speak, and another decade passed by without much of a thought to who he’d been before he’d fallen into this dimension ( and into her arms ). 

 

Heptus, their first born son, was 12 when he first started asking questions. Marco had offhandedly mentioned something about his parents when they were having dinner and Heptus took off from there, like the boy was only now realizing that his father had to have come from  _ somewhere.  _ Soon enough, Heptus had his sisters rallied behind the cause of meeting their grandparents. And of course, Hekapoo was all for it, grin wide and teeth bared as their children blazed on, speculating for hours on what their grandparents would look like, what they’d be like. When it was finally time to put them to bed, Vitalis, their youngest, would only lay down with the promise that they would visit them soon  _ (“tomorrow?” she’d asked, again and again).  _

 

It was only when Marco settled down for the night that doubt began to creep into him, turning his stomach over in knots for the first time in what seemed like millenia. He hadn’t seen his parents in over 30 years. Would they still be there, in that same house, all these years later? Would they be angry when they saw him? Relieved? Star probably would have broken the news all those years ago - that he’d chosen to stay instead of returning home to his family. His heart beat faster, dread creeping into his throat. Oh  _ gods, how would they react when they saw Hekapoo?  _ He looked over to her - all wrapped up in her comforter on her side of the bed, smiling at him like she enjoyed his worrying. 

 

“Freakin’ out over there, boo?” Hekapoo chuckled, slipping further under the covers and circling her arms around him. She tucked her head into his chest and pecked kisses into the bare skin and Marco could feel the panic crawling it’s way through him lessen, even just the slightest bit. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair with his chin. 

 

“It’ll be fine, trust me.” She whispered, punctuating her point with a playful bite at his neck, “What is it you always say? We can do anything when we’re in Nethers?”  He knew what she was doing. But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t work. 

 

“We can do anything when we’re together.” Marco corrected, smiling softly. She returned his smile with one of her own, and kissed him, slow and sure as a wading stream. They would be alright. 

 

**********

 

“Dad….Dad…..DAAAD.” Marco woke with a start to see Vitalis and Kal jumping at the end of his bed, all bundled up in warm coats, and Heptus leaning in the doorway. 

 

“Mom said to get you up. We’re leaving in 5 minutes.”  Heptus sighed, but Marco could see the smile he was trying to hide. 

 

“5 minutes? Why didn’t you get me up sooner?” Marco asked, but Heptus just shrugged. 

 

“Mom’s orders.”

 

Marco stood and stretched, ruffling Vitalis and Kal’s hair as he moved toward the bathroom. Yawning, he looked back at Heptus.

 

“10 minutes.”

 

“Alright, but mom won’t be happy.” 

 

Marco stepped into the shower, savoring the feel of hot water on his sore muscles, trying not to let himself think about his parents or Star. He got ready quickly and headed out to the kitchen with Vitalis on his hip and Kal close behind. Hekapoo and Heptus were already by the front door.

 

“We’re going to be late,” She said, though her smile didn’t waver.

 

“They don’t even know we’re coming.”

 

“Still, late.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He set Vitalis down and pulled his scissors from his back pocket, “Everyone ready?” A quick round of nods from the whole family and they were soon on their way to earth. 

 

*******

 

The portal opened up in a room - a bedroom. A bedroom with karate posters and a laptop and a small twin-sized bed. 

 

“My bedroom?” Marco mumbled, face scrunching up in confusion as he looked around, “Nothing looks like it’s changed.” He could feel Hekapoo clap a hand down on his shoulder. 

 

“Oh gods! I forgot what you used to look like, Muscles!” She said through bouts of giggles. 

 

“Dad?” Vitalis whispered, reaching up to touch his face. Now that Marco looked around, everything did seem a lot...bigger. Hekapoo was usually shorter than him, and Vitalis usually wasn’t this heavy? Marco looked back at Heptus and froze - he was at eye-level with him. Had he fallen when they’d gone through the portal? Had Heptus grown? This didn’t make any sense. He turned his head toward the mirror on his old bedroom wall and his heart dropped into his stomach. Staring back at him was a face he hadn’t seen in 36 years - specifically, his own, very 14 year old self. His muscles were gone, as was his beard, and Vitalis, who was still clinging to his neck, was almost half the size of him now. 

 

“Uhhhh...H-Poo?” Marco whispered, leaning toward his wife. There was a loud crash outside the bedroom door, and it opened without so much as a knock. 

 

“Marco!” Star screeched, running in toward him only to stop dead in her tracks as she actually looked at the scene before her, “Mar...co?”

 

“Hello Star.” Hekapoo said, teeth bared as a knowing smirk crossed her features.

“Are these?” Star whispered, her eyes lighting up, “BABIES.” She ran over to Heptus, crushing him in a hug before flitting over to greet Vitalis and Kal. Kal got a hug too and Vitalis shook Star’s hand hesitantly, still clinging to Marco and burying her face in his shoulder. Marco breathed a sigh of relief as Star chattered on and on about how cute they all were, and Hekapoo looked on, her eyes finding his every-so-often to check on how he was handling things. This was definitely not how he’d expected this to go. He looked around his childhood bedroom, taking in all of the things he’d wished to see again all those decades ago, when he was still chasing what would become the love of his life through the Exploding Plains of Flendar. 

 

“Time passes differently where we live.” Marco heard Hekapoo explain, as if that explained everything. Vitalis nuzzled into his shoulder again, one hand letting go of his jacket to cover her mouth as she whispered to him.

 

“Who’s that lady?” Vitalis asked, her eyes darting toward Star, who was excitedly ruffling Heptus’ hair. 

 

“She’s,” Marco paused, considering things for a moment. How to phrase what Star was to him, what they had been was obviously not what they were now, not since he’d chosen to stay in Hekapoo’s dimension. And yet? Star was bouncing around, excited, and very much acting the way she was when he’d seen her last, which, Marco supposed, was not very long ago for her. Had he even been gone for a day? “She’s my best friend.” Marco finished, and Vitalis nodded, her face serious. She tugged at his shirt to let him know she wanted to be put down, and to his surprise, she walked hesitantly over to Star. Hekapoo grinned and elbowed him in the ribs, laughing as Vitalis slowly hugged Star’s legs. 

 

“Star? Is Marco up there?” A voice - his dad’s voice, Marco realised - called from downstairs. Marco’s eyes widened. Here he was, in the body of his 14 year old self, with his wife and three kids, about to talk to his parents. His parents, who very much did not know about his wife and kids. Or the 36 years he’d lived in another dimension. This would not end well - this  _ couldn’t  _ end well. Hekapoo’s hand found his, and she smiled, all toothy and warm.

 

“Come on, Muscles. Can’t be that hard.” She said, squeezing his hand.


End file.
